The Boys Go Fishing
by dbzqueens
Summary: Chichi forces Goku to take Gohan and Goten on a fishing trip. Uh oh...there's gonna be trouble!
1. Chapter 1

The Boys Go Fishing

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of it's characters. I wish I did, but I don't.

"Goku, I MEAN IT!"

"But…Chichi…Do we really—"

"Yes you have to! You need to spend some quality time with the boys. And I figured that you could do that by going fishing!" Chichi turned away from the enormous amount of food she was cooking and gave Goku a triumphant grin.

"Fishing! Well then can I—"

"NO YOU WILL NOT USE YOUR BARE HANDS! Goku, you will behave civilized on your fishing trip. Besides, there might be other people there. You don't want to scare them like you did last time…"

"Oh yeah…hehe…I remember that…Gohan was 7 back then..hehe…" He smiled that goofy Son smile and scratched the back of his head.

*FLASHBACK!*

"Gohan look! I caught a big one!" Goku yelled to his son as he levitated out of the lake with a fish bigger than 4 Ox-Kings put together.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! EVERYONE RUN!" An innocent fisherman who happened to be nearby screamed.

"AHHHH! A FLOATING MAN CARRYING A BIG FISH! HE'S GONNA EAT US!" another one yelled. All hell broke loose. It was Goku and Gohan's misfortune that the lake happened to be filled with swimmers and fisherman that day. Goku could only float there and look confused while Gohan stood by the lake feeling like he wanted to bang his head on something or the other out of embarrassment.

"DADDD!" Gohan yelled.

"What?" Goku asked innocently.

*END FLASHBACK*

Gohan walked in to find his mother glaring at his father, and his father standing there laughing nervously, his eyes on Chichi's frying pan.

"So you see Goku," Chichi continued, "that is why you will behave properly on the fishing trip with the boys. Bulma prepared a capsule filled with all the fishing supplies you'll need. Remember, you'll be using fishing rods this time. I thought I had told you last time to use fishing rods, but apparently I forgot to give those to you."

Gohan shook his head while Goku laughed nervously as they both thought of the same memory.

*FLASHBACK!*

Goku and the young 7 year old Gohan stared at the broken fishing rods in Goku's hands.

"Gohan, are fishing rods supposed to break like that?"

*END FLASHBACK*

"But mom, what if dad breaks them all like he did last time?" Gohan asked.

"WHAT?"

Goten strolled in and began jumping up and down.

"What are we breaking, Gohan? Can I help? Pretty please? PLEEEASSSEE!"

"No Goten, we are not breaking anything." Gohan said.

"AWWWW WHY NOT?"

"ALL OF YOU BOYS LISTEN UP OR I USE MY FRYING PAN FOR PURPOSES OTHER THAN COOKING!"

She immediately had the attention of all three saiyans.

"Good. Now, Goten, Gohan, your father is going to take you fishing. I expect for you—"

"FISHING! YAYYYYYYYYY! FISHIES! Wait, Gohan, what's fishing? Is it where you get to play with fishies? I like fishies! Yay for fishies!"

Gohan grew annoyed and lightly smacked Goten to get him to be quiet. Quite the opposite happened.

"MOMMMMMMYYY! GOHAN HIT ME! IT HURTS! WAAAAHHHH!" Chichi immediately smacked Gohan with her deadly frying pan.

"GOHAN YOU WILL NOT HIT YOUR LITTLE BROTHER! HE'S ONLY 7 YEARS OLD!"

"OWW! Mom!"

"Yeah Chi, he barely even tapped him…"

*smack*

"CHICHI WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Chichi went back to comforting her youngest son, who had only been fake crying.

"FOR DEFYING ME! NOW LISTEN UP!" Chichi yelled. Goten immediately stopped crying and smiled, happy that Gohan had got his punishment.

"NO INTERRUPTIONS! YOU 3 LEAVE FOR YOUR FISHING TRIP TOMORROW MORNING!"

"YAY!"

"GOTEN!"

"Sorry mommy…"

"Now, go pack. Only essentials." Chichi ordered. Goku raised his hand.

"No Goku, you may not pack food." Goku put his hand back down.

"NOW HURRY UP AND PACK ALREADY!" Gohan and Goku ran to their rooms, while Goten skipped down the hall singing,

"Fishies, fishies, gonna play with fishies!"

Author's Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed this, more chapters are to come soon! Please read and review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz. There, I said it.

Boys go fishing chapter 2

* THE NEXT MORNING, 4:00 A.M*

Gohan awoke to a small and excited child poking his face.

"FISHIES! GOHAN! WAKE UP! FISHIES!" Goten screamed.

Gohan was very much tempted to try and throw the small kid at the wall, but he was sure that the kid would probably run back to him and continue poking his face again.

"Goten…" Gohan groaned. "What time is it?"

"FISHIE TIME! FISHIES! FISHIES!"

'Well, he'll be no help. I hope I survive this trip!' Gohan thought. He got up and realized that was a huge mistake. He immediately got back under the covers, hoping Goten hadn't seen him. Unfortunately, he did.

"GOHAN YOU'RE WEARING FISHIE UNDERPANTS! FISHIE UNDERPANTS! HAHAHA I HAVE TO CALL TRUNKS! WAIT NO…I HAVE TO CALL VIDEL! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"GOTEN GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Gohan screamed as he ran out of the room and began chasing Goten, oblivious to the fact that he was still wearing 'fishie underpants". Gohan eventually caught up to Goten just as he was dialing the number.

"Goten, give me the phone!"

"No!"

"GIVE ME THE PHONE!"

"NO! MOMMMY! WAAAAHHH! GOHAN'S HARASSING ME!"

"Goten, how do you know what the word harassing means?" Gohan asked.

"Uhh…. MOMMMY! GOHAN'S QUESTIONING ME! WAAAH!"

Before they knew what was happening, Chichi was behind them and had hit them both on the head with her frying pan of doom. Goten stood there sniffling while Gohan rubbed the bump that his mother's frying had caused in annoyance.

"STOP YELLING AT EACH OTHER AND GO GET READY FOR YOUR FISHING TRIP! And Goten, I thought I forbid you from using the phone ever since Trunks slept over and you two prank called Vegeta."

"Hehe hehe…"

*FLASHBACK*

Trunks and Goten sat in Goten's room with the phone in front of them and the door closed.

"Trunks, who are we gonna prank call this time?" Goten asked.

"I know the perfect person. My dad! This is gonna be so fun!" Trunks exclaimed.

-over the phone-

"Yes, we have your order for uh...27…*whispers* Goten, help me out!"

"*whispers*Umm…barrels of mustard! And make it over 9000 instead!"

"Yes we have your order of over 9000 barrels of mustard!" Trunks said in a fake Italian accent.

"WHAT? OVER 9000? TRUNKS! YOU AND KAKAROTT'S SECOND SPAWN REALIZE I HAVE CALLER I.D., RIGHT? I AM GOING TO FINAL FLASH YOUR ASS ALL THE WAY—"

"Vegeta, my mommy says that's a no-no word!" Goten said.

"WHAT? ASS IS A "NO-NO WORD" OH YEAH WELL THEN—"

"YOU SAID IT AGAIN!"

"…"

"…"

"Goten, I think he hung up…"

"Uh oh…"  
>*BOOOOOOOOM!*<p>

"TRUNKS!"

"VEGETA YOU DESTROYED THE WHOLE SIDE OF THE HOUSE!" Chichi screamed.

"Shut up irritating woman!"

*smack*

"YOU DARE HIT THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS WITH A..FRYING PAN?"

*END FLASHBACK*

"Oh never mind! Go get ready!" Gohan and Goten ran back to their room to get ready. One more excited than the other.

"Wait, Goten, come here!"

"Okay, mommy! Is this about Gohan's fishie underpants?"

"…No? Anyways I need you to go wake up your father."

"YAY!"

"I might have made a mistake…" But it was too late. Goten had already ran into his father's room and shut the door.

"Yes, it seems I've made a big mistake."

*in Goku's room*

*SPLASH*

"Hmm, I thought daddy would be awake since I poured water on him…maybe I should just try something else!" Goten tried jumping up and down on top of him, throwing rocks at him, and pouring MORE water on him, all to no avail.

"I GOT IT!" Goten shouted, which still, surprisingly, didn't wake Goku up. Goten ran out of the room and came back carrying the #1 surefire way to wake a saiyan up. Food. Goten sat on top of his dad and began eating.

"Goten?" Goku mumbled. "Do I smell…FOOD?" He shot out of bed like a rocket and before he knew it, he had tackled Goten and taken the food from him, and ate it. Goten began to cry.

"Uh oh…" Goku said. He began to think of ways to calm the little saiyan down, and he thought of one.

"Wait right here, Goten." He said.

"*sniffle sniffle* Ok…" Goku ran into his eldest son's closet and grabbed something, then immediately ran back holding that something in his hands. Goten's eyes lit up.

"GOHAN'S FISHIE UNDERPANTS! YAY!"

Goku laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head the Son way. He shooed Goten to his room so that he could get ready. This was going to be a LONG fishing trip.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapters of The Boys Go Fishing! Please read and review! :D


	3. Chapter 3

The Boys Go Fishing

Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball z or any of its super awesome characters. I wish I did, but I don't.

"Goku, Gohan, Goten! Are you ready for your fishing trip?" Chichi yelled from the kitchen. "I've made some food for you before you go!"

"FOOOOOD!" Goku yelled as he ran to the kitchen.

"HUNGRY!" Gohan yelled as he ran after his father.

"STARVING!" Goten yelled as he ran after his older brother. Chichi shook her head as the three saiyans ran into the kitchen in order of age; the biggest, and might I add _hungriest_ first. They began scarfing down the food.

"Gotenfff stop tryingffff to stealfff my foodfff!" Gohan yelled at his younger brother through a mouthful of food.

"I wouldfff, if dad stoppedfff tryingff to stealfff mine!" Goten said through his mouthful of food. They both looked at their dad who currently had his hand over Goten's plate ready to take something. He slowly moved his hand away laughing nervously.

"Sorry…" Goku said sheepishly. But that wasn't enough for Chichi. She immediately smacked her husband with, as Goten liked to call it, her 'frying pan of doom and destruction that no one can ever escape ever.' Well, dear reader, it seems that the frying pan in question is making many appearances in this story! Okay, back to the story.

"Ouch Chi that really hurts you know!" Goku said rubbing the spot that the frying pan made contact with on his head.

"Well I wouldn't have to hit you if you didn't behave like a savage when eating! I bet even _Vegeta_ doesn't behave this way!"

*BACK AT CAPSULE CORP*

"MOM, DAD IS TRYING TO STEAL MY FOOD!" Trunks yelled.

"Vegeta!" Both mother and son turned to look at Vegeta with his hand over Trunks' plate.

"I'LL DO WHAT I WANT, WOMAN!"

*BACK AT THE SON HOUSE*

"Sorry, Chi. I guess we better get going, boys! Grab onto me!"

"Uhh…" Gohan said.

"Gohan!"

"Sorry mom, it just sounded weird!"

"Oh, never mind! Goku, you will not use instant transmission when going to the lake that you will be fishing at! You seem to be unable to remember what happened when you last went fishing with Gohan when he was 7!"

"Hehe, oh yeah…" Goku said. Gohan just sat there and shook his head.

*ANOTHER FLASBACK*

"Okay, Gohan, we're here!" Goku said cheerily when he used instant transmission to take him and his only son at the time to a crowded lake. Gohan was about to respond when they heard a scream.

"THAT MAN AND THAT BOY JUST APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE!" Someone yelled.

"WITCHCRAFT! DEMONY!" Another screamed. Random screaming and running around soon followed.

"Witchcraft?" Gohan asked looking up at his dad. Goku just stood there laughing nervously with his hand scratching the back of his head.

*END FLASHBACK*

"Goku, why don't you just take the car?"

"Um, yeah about that…Well, Chichi- when I was coming back from the ice cream shop with Goten, when you made us use the car…umm…well…"

*UM, WOW ANOTHER FLASHBACK…HEHE*

"Um, Goten, how about you don't tell your mother about this dent here in the car, and I'll get you another 23 ice cream cones."

"OKAY! YAY YUMMY ICE CREAM!"

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"You put a dent in the car? Oh fine, you'll just have to walk there! Now leave already!"

"Okay! Bye Chi!" Goku said, he kissed Chichi and the boys gagged, but then went to give her a hug.

"Bye mom." Gohan said.

"Bye mommy!FISHIES! FISHIES! FISHIES!" Goten chanted as he skipped out the door. Goku and Gohan followed and they were on their way.

Author's Note: I'm sooooo sorry that this chapter was short, but I will update as soon as I can! Please read and review! Hope you enjoyed! :)


	4. Chapter 4

The Boys Go Fishing

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its super amazing and totally fantabulous characters. I wish I did. I really do.

The boys were about 5 minutes into the walk. Gohan was daydreaming about Videl, wishing he didn't have to go on this fishing trip because he knew it would end badly. Goten was just skipping excitedly thinking about swimming with the fishies. Goku was his usual cheery self.

"Daddy?" Goten asked.

"Yes, Goten?" Goku said.

"When are we gonna get there so that I can swim with the fishies?"

"Um, soon Goten." Goku said uncertain. Gohan leaned in to whisper something in his father's ear.

"Dad?" he whispered. "When are we going to tell Goten that you don't swim with fishes, but that you actually catch fishes, and gut them, and all of that?"

"Let's just wait until we get there and hope for the best." He said nervously. They really weren't looking forward to telling Goten the unfortunate news. They both thought back to the time they told him that eggs were baby chickens that didn't get to live because of hungry people…

*FLASHBACK*

The Son family was eating breakfast, which consisted of many eggs and bacon.

"Mommy," Goten said with his mouth full of food. "I really love eggs."

"That's nice dear, now chew with your mouth closed and don't talk with your mouth full." Chichi said to her youngest son.

"Sorry," he said. He then swallowed. "Mommy, what are eggs made of?"

"They're made of baby chickens that don't get to live because we're hungry." Goku said happily as if it was nothing. Chichi glared at him, and Gohan and Goku just waited nervously for what was to come. Goten sniffled, and big fat tears began to roll down his cheeks. Gohan, Goku, and Chichi held their breath anticipating the worst.

"I ate….BABY CHICKENS?" he screamed. He then began to scream and power up. "BABY CHICKENS? WE ATE POOR LITTLE BABY CHICKENS! WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" They hadn't been able to get him to eat eggs for months.

*END FLASHBACK*

It wasn't really surprising that Goten believed his mother when she told him that when he ate fish, it wasn't actual _fishies_, it was some other kind of…food.

~~20 MINUTES INTO THE WALK~~

"Daddy, I'm tired!" Goten whined. Goku and Gohan looked at Goten incredulously.

"Goten, did you just say _you_ were _tired_?" Goku exclaimed.

"Yes can you carry me?" Goten asked pleadingly. Goku ignored his request and questioned him further.

"Goten, did you get enough sleep last night?" He asked.

"Well…you know how Trunks slept over last night?" Gohan just glared at his younger brother remembering exactly what had gone on during the young saiyan troublemakers' sleepover.

*3:17 in the morning during Goten and Trunks' sleepover*

"Trunks, are you sure this is a good idea?" Goten whispered to his best friend as they devised a plan to humiliate Goten's older brother.

"Yeah, Goten, don't be such a baby. And besides, this is like, the oldest prank in the book, just saiyan sized!"

"But you know that Gohan is really ticklish on his nose! What if when we tickle him, he not only wipes whipped cream on his face, he might actually hit himself and get hurt!"

"Then it'll be even more fun!"

"I guess."

"Now let's move!" Trunks commanded. They both quietly crept into the room where Gohan was sleeping and crouched by where he was sleeping. Trunks quietly rose up to Gohan's face.

"4 cans of whipped cream?" he whispered to Goten.

"Check." Goten said handing the cans to his friend. Trunks quietly lifted Gohan's hand and emptied out all of the cans of whipped cream into Gohan's hand. How did it all fit in his hand you may ask, dear reader? Well, Gohan _does_ have saiyan sized hands, a trait he gets from his father.

"Feather?"

"Check."

"Okay, Goten, now have the camera ready."

"Okay." Goten rose up, ready to click the camera as many times as possible before they had to run.

"Okay, ready? 1…2…3!" Trunks tickled Gohan's nose and then crouched down. Gohan smacked his nose spreading the whipped cream all over his face. Goten took as many pictures as possible and then Gohan woke up. It took him a minute to realize he had whipped cream all over his face, and that the uncontrollable laughter he heard was that of Goten and Trunks. The 2 boys realized that Gohan was awake, and bolted out the door. Their laughter turned to screams as Gohan shot up and chased after them, still in, as Goten likes to call them, his "ducky underpants".

*END FLASHBACK*

Before Goku could respond or scold his youngest son, he realized that they had made it to the lake, and it was filled with swimmers and fisherman alike. The place was packed. Gohan smacked his head in annoyance. There were too many people here. This was not going to end well.

"WE MADE IT TO THE FISHIES!" Goten yelled with glee.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter of The Boys Go Fishing! Please read and review, but nothing too harsh! :D


	5. Chapter 5

The Boys Go Fishing

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters. This will be the last disclaimer I put for this story, since we have posted a permanent disclaimer thingy on our profile. YAY NO MORE WRITING ANNOYING DISCLAIMERS FOR THE DBZQUEENS! :D

*LAST TIME!*

Before Goku could respond or scold his youngest son, he realized that they had made it to the lake, and it was filled with swimmers and fisherman alike. The place was packed. Gohan smacked his head in annoyance. There were too many people here. This was not going to end well.

"WE MADE IT TO THE FISHIES!" Goten yelled with glee.

*NOW FOR…UH...ER…NOW...I GUESS…HEHE…TO THE STORY!*

Before Goku or Gohan could stop the excited little saiyan, he levitated into the air, looking for a spot in the lake where he could dive in to play with the fishes. Goku and Gohan looked up in horror, knowing things could only go downhill from there. Soon after that screaming was heard.

"THAT BOY IS FLOATING! AAH!"

"HE MUST BE A WIZARD!"

"EVERYBODY RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

"FLEE!"

"WE MUST RUN BEFORE HE BURNS DOWN OUR HOUSES AND CUTS OFF OUR WATER SUPPLY!" That claim confused the three saiyans? What kind of conclusion was that? But, unfortunately, everyone agreed, and ran. The whole lake was silent. And then…

"TRUNKS, why can't I catch one of these damn fishes?"

"Dad, you're not—HI GOTEN!" The purple haired saiyan called out when he saw his best friend from the boat he was in with his very annoyed father.

"Hi, Trunks!" Goten called out. As Goten watched his friend fly over to Goku, Gohan, and Goten, he could hear the Prince of all Saiyans yelling at the lake for defying him. Trunks landed in front of Goten with a big smile on his face, totally oblivious to the fact that his father was cursing at fish.

"Hey, kiddo!" Gohan said, relieved that he found something to shake him out of his thoughts. He couldn't stop thinking about Videl. He was worried sick about her. Was she okay? Was she hurt? Where exactly is she at this exact point of time? "It's cool that you're fishing here at the same time we are! Right, Goten?" Goten was bouncing up and down with pure excitement, because he knew that this fishing trip would be even more fun with his best friend. Trunks felt the same way, because, knowing his father, if Goten and his family hadn't arrived, he would have probably had to just spend the whole fishing trip watching his father yell at the lake for upsetting him. He for the life of him could not understand why his mother sent them on this trip. Didn't she know her husband at _all?_ Goten's yell snapped him out of his thoughts.

"DADDY WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THE FISHIE CAN'T BREATHE! PUT HIM BACK IN THE WATER!" Trunks looked to see Goku carrying a large fish, floating above the water with a confused expression on his face. Trunks tapped Goten on the shoulder, and he swirled around to look at whoever was interrupting his rant. The fishie was dying! He turned to see Trunks, looking at him with his eyebrows raised.

"Um, Goten, what do you mean? You came here to fish, right?"

"Of course I did! I came here to play with the fishies! Isn't that what fishing is?" he asked. Gohan looked on, wide eyed.

"Oh no…" he whispered to himself. "Trunks is going to tell him what fishing _really_ is, and Goten is going to throw a fit, and we're ALL going to get brutally injured by mom's frying pan!" Gohan started freaking out.

"Well, Goten, fishing is- hey, why is your brother spazzing?" Trunks said, pointing at Gohan who looked like he was having muscle spasms.

"GOHAN!" Goten yelled. He ran over, not sure on what to do to help his brother, so he jumped on his face. That just made Gohan spazz out even more, because he didn't know it was Goten who was there. Vegeta turned away from the fish he was currently screaming at to look at the two Son boys freaking out together. He flew over to where they were and turned to Goku, who had just realized the error of his ways.

"Kakkarot," Vegeta said, smirking. "Why are your brats spazzing out together?" he asked. But he got no answer from Goku, for he was trying very hard not to join his sons in freaking out. What were they going to do when Goten finds out what fishing is?

"KAKKAROT ANSWER ME OR I WILL FINAL FLASH YOU ALL THE WAY TO PLANET NAMEK!" Vegeta yelled, extremely frustrated. Goku stopped freaking out in confusion.

"I thought Planet Namek was destroyed!" Goku said.

"Exactly."

"Dende, if you don't help us I will come over there and personally destroy you. I don't care how close you are!" Gohan thought.

From somewhere on Kame's lookout, a Namekian gulped nervously.


	6. Chapter 6

The Boys Go Fishing

*LAST TIME*

_"Kakkarot," Vegeta said, smirking. "Why are your brats spazzing out together?" he asked. But he got no answer from Goku, for he was trying very hard not to join his sons in freaking out. What were they going to do when Goten finds out what fishing is?_

_"KAKKAROT ANSWER ME OR I WILL FINAL FLASH YOU ALL THE WAY TO PLANET NAMEK!" Vegeta yelled, extremely frustrated. Goku stopped freaking out in confusion._

_"I thought Planet Namek was destroyed!" Goku said._

_"Exactly."_

_"Dende, if you don't help us I will come over there and personally destroy you. I don't care how close you are!" Gohan thought._

_From somewhere on Kame's lookout, a Namekian gulped nervously._

*NOW FOR NOW!*

It took a while, but Gohan finally managed to pry Goten from off of his face. The 3 Son men took a moment to breathe, and then Goten began yelling at his father.

"DADDY HOW COULD YOU TAKE THE FISHY OUT OF THE WATER DON'T YOU KNOW THAT IT COULD'VE DIED!" Goten stopped his ranting and looked at Trunks. "That's how fishies die, right Trunks?" Trunks sighed and nodded his head. Vegeta smirked.

"PUT IT BACK RIGHT NOW!" Goten yelled. Goku sighed. He thought that maybe they should just tell him what fishing was and get it over with already. He threw the fish back in the water, and walked over to Goten. He put his hand on Goten's shoulder and led him to a tree stump. He sat down. Goten looked at him confused, but sat down too.

"Goten, I think it's time to tell you what fishing really is."

Gohan looked at his father and younger brother, and realized what was going on. He gulped, and reached into a bag he brought and pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil. He began to write.

_Dear Videl,_

_ I am writing this letter because I am fairly sure that by the time you read this, I will be gone due to severe death by frying pan. I want you to know that I have always lov—_

Gohan dropped his pencil when he heard a loud scream. He looked at Trunks and Vegeta, who both looked on wide eyed at the youngest Son. He gulped and looked at Goten, whose eyes were flashing from obsidian black to teal, and his hair from black to bright blonde.

"Oh. Crap."

"YOU MEAN THAT WHEN YOU FISH, YOU **KILL** FISHIES AND **EAT THEM?" **Goten screamed, now completely Super Saiyan.

"Um, we'll just be going back to our boat now…" Trunks whispered.

"Why, watching Kakkarot's youngest brat throw a tantrum is very amusing." Vegeta said, smirking. Trunks pulled on his father's arm, and Vegeta kicked him off, not taking his eyes off of Goten chasing Goku around a few trees in a circle. Trunks got up and dusted himself off. He tugged on his father's shirt again, and Vegeta glared down at him.

"Fine brat, we'll leave. I am getting a bit tired of hanging around 2 half breed saiyans and their idiot father." Vegeta flew up and towards their boat. Trunks sighed, looked at Gohan with a look that clearly meant "HELP ME!" and took off, flying after his father. Gohan looked towards Goten who clearly looked like he still had a LOT of energy still left in him, and sighed. He picked up his pencil. '_Might as well finish that letter I was writing_' he thought. He began writing where he left off, his father and younger brother's screams still heard in the background.

Author's Note: I am SOOO INCREDIBLY SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE! And I'm also sorry that this was an extremely short chapter, but there is more to come! Don't forget to review! Thanks! :D


	7. Chapter 7

The Boys Go Fishing

After about an hour and a half of non-stop screaming on Goten's part, he finally calmed down but _refused_ to talk to his father. This was a first. Goten sat sniffling on a tree stump, and he seemed devastated. He was also terribly guilty. All that time he had been eating those fishies of which he had dreamed of swimming with. Goku dragged himself over to Gohan and sat down on the grass beside him. He sighed. Gohan looked away from the letter he was writing and looked at his worried father. Goku was…worried? This was new.

"Dad, Goten will calm down and we'll all get back to fishing in a little bit. He'll calm down." Gohan said, trying to ease his father's stress.

"I don't know, son, this seems different. He seems more upset than usual. I mean, just look at him." Goku replied, looking towards Goten, who was sniffling, and seemed to be counting ants on the ground. He seemed to keep losing count, so he would yell and then apologize to "Mr. Ant and Mr. Ant and Mr. Ant and Mr. Ant". Gohan frowned as if in thought, and then smiled softly. He put his letter on the ground and stood up. He walked over to Goten as Goku watched curiously.

"Hey, squirt." Gohan said, ruffling Goten's black hair slightly.

"Go away…" Goten muttered, and then he sniffled again. Gohan smiled.

"So what are you doing, sport?" he asked, watching as Goten tried his best to count the ants.

"I'm trying to count all these little ants, but they keep moving too fast!" Goten yelled, frustrated. Gohan chuckled, and thought about how he should explain that fishing was just a normal part of life.

"Hey, Goten, I know you're pretty mad at Dad right now." Goten glared at the ground, and sniffled again.

"How could daddy kill fish? I didn't even know that all this time I ate the little fishies that swim in the water!" Goten exclaimed.

"Goten, do you know what those little pieces are that those ants are bringing back to their home?" Goten shook his head no, and Gohan continued. "Goten, those are pieces of cooked fish that campers have left behind. They're going to eat fish too." Goten gasped.

"THE ANTS ARE HELPING KILL THE FISHIES TOO?" He yelled. Gohan and Goku from where he sat both winced at the volume of the little saiyan's yell.

"Goten, listen to me." Gohan said gently, taking his little brother by the shoulders. Goten looked down, but then looked back up at his big brother. "Goten, do you know why the ants are eating the fish? It's because they have families, who depend on fish as their main food. Goten, eating other animals that are living or once living is a part of life." Gohan paused, wondering if what he said made any sense. He shrugged his shoulders and continued. "We as a family depend on fish as a main food source. Goten, you like eating, right?" Goten nodded his head vigorously. Of course he liked food! "Well Goten, without fish, you probably wouldn't be able to eat as much as you do now, even if you were hungry!"

"WHAT?" Goten screamed, and then his stomach rumbled.

"Yes Goten, that could happen, but do you understand now, that even though we eat the fishies, it's okay?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, I guess so…" his stomach rumbled again. "Um, Gohan?"

"Yeah, squirt?"

"Can we fish now?"

"Yeah, but I want you to go apologize to dad for me, okay?" Goten nodded his head with a huge grin on his face. They both stood up, and Gohan ruffled his hair. Goten ran and hugged his legs, and Gohan smiled. Goten unlatched himself and ran over to his father and tackled him. They wrestled in the grass for a bit and then Goten hugged his father, too. Gohan watched them, smiling widely. The 3 Son men walked over to the lake, looked at each other, nodded once, and dived into the lake, with their game faces on. **It was fishing time. **

**Author's Note: I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS STORY IS TAKING FOREVER WHEN IT COMES TO UPDATING! I've just got school and homework and have just recovered from some writer's block, but I will be updating very soon. This story may be coming to a close but the last few chapters I will try to make longer! Thanks for continuing to read, and trust me, I would NEVER give up on a story. EVER. Review and tell your friends! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

The Boys Go Fishing

**Author's Note: Yes, you have every right to yell at me for not getting off of my lazy ass and writing another chapter of this story. I am so sorry. But instead of hearing my pointless apology which probably means nothing, let's get to the story, shall we? **

Goku emerged from the lake, splashing droplets of water everywhere, with a huge Son grin on his face. In his hands he carried a fish almost twice his size. He stood waist deep in the water, waited a few seconds, and cocked his head to the side, waiting. Almost immediately afterwards, Gohan burst from the water with a large fish in his hands, smiling with that same grin, and shook his hair around, spraying water everywhere. They grinned at each other and looked towards the water, waiting. Out from the water came little Goten, making the biggest splash, and carrying the biggest fish. He grinned widely at his older brother and father and they grinned back.

They began walking back, happy with how the day had gone. They laughed and joked around on their way back to the trail leading back to their small home when they heard a loud crack, and Goten looked down at his feet. Their grins turned to expressions of horror as they looked at what lay at Goten's feet in the grass. The clueless boy had accidentally stepped on and broke the fishing rods that Chichi had ordered them to bring back undamaged. Whoops.

"Uhh…oops?" Goten whispered. Goku fell backwards onto the ground and soon Gohan followed.

After finally waking the 2 men up with an empty promise of food, Goten examined the broken fishing rods in his small yet powerful hands. He turned the fishing pole over again in his hands and another piece broke off and feel to the ground. Gohan then went into 'ultra-nerd mode', as Sharpner liked to call it, trying to figure out what to do. After about an hour and a half of Goku and Goten playing patty-cake and him thinking he finally thought of his "brilliant" plan. He cleared his throat and Goten and Goku looked up at the saiyan teen.

"I got it!"he exclaimed. "We just take whatever punishment mom gives us in the hope of not being murdered!" Both Goku and Goten narrowed their eyes.

"Big brother, that's a horrible plan. Trunks comes up with better plans." Goten said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay, new plan. We blame this on Goten." Gohan replied after much thought. Goku smiled and gave his older son the thumbs up. He liked this plan. He liked this plan a lot.

"WHAT?" the smallest boy exclaimed in shock. "WHY ME? MOMMY IS GONNA KILL ME!"

"Well, technically, it is _your_ fault." Gohan pointed out.

"Well, yeah, but…" Goten soon latched onto his older brother's leg with no intention of getting off.

"No! Big brother please don't do that! MOMMY IS GONNA HIT ME WITH THE FRYING PAN OF DOOM AND DESTRUCTION THAT NO ONE CAN EVER ESCAPE EVER!" the little boy cried out as his brother tried to shake him off of his leg to no avail.

"Okay, Goten, calm down. I won't tell mom you were the one who broke it." Goten was off of his brother's leg in an instant, smiling widely.

"Yay! Okay, so what are we going to do?" the little boy asked. Goku looked at Gohan as well, waiting for answer.

"Why do I have to come up with a plan? Why me?" but the saiyan teen soon answered his own question with a memory of his.

*!Flashback!*

"But, dad, what are we gonna tell mom?" little Gohan asked his father as they looked at the fishing rods that Goku had broken. Goku only grinned.

"Don't worry, Gohan, I've got a plan!" Gohan just smiled back up at his father and they continued walking back to their small home. Goku walked through the door with his small son following him and was greeted by his wife.

"Hey Goku, Gohan, how was your fishing trip? Did you bring back a lot of—what's that in your hand?" she suddenly demanded. Gou and Gohan gulped nervously, and Goku pulled his hands behind his back.

"Uh, hehe, nothing Chi!" he replied nervously. And without him even noticing, his wife had pulled the broken fishing rods from behind his back and examined them in her hands, beyond furious.

"YOU BROKE THEM? WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?" she roared.

"Psst…Dad…what's your plan?" Gohan whispered nervously to his father.

"IT WAS ALL GOHAN'S FAULT!" Goku exclaimed.

"WHAT?" Gohan yelled. And with that, Goku went running down the halls, away from the wrath of his wife. To this day, Gohan was still bitter about that.

*!Flashback!*

Gohan narrowed his eyes at his father, and Goku only laughed nervously, sensing that his eldest son had been thinking about that particular memory. Gohan only sighed and sat down on the nearest boulder, beginning to try and think of another plan.

"About 14 more patty-cake games later, Gohan thought of a plan. Gohan shared his plan with his family, and Goten couldn't help but giggle every few seconds. He liked this plan! And with that, the Son boys continued on their voyage back to the Son household.

**Author's Note: Happy New Years! Hope you enjoyed! Read and Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

The Boys Go Fishing

**Author's Note: Well, folks, this story is most definitely coming to a close. The way I see it, there will probably be only 2 more chapters left until we get another completed story to add to the list! Hope you enjoy!**

As they continued on their leisurely walk home, Gohan had to go through their plan more than a few times in order to get his father and brother to remember it. When he was sure that they finally understood the plan, Gohan sighed in relief. They might be able to get out of this whole mess alive! They continued walking, none of them in any kind of rush to get home, when suddenly, Goten stopped walking.

Goku and Gohan looked at the young demi-saiyan confused.

"Hey squirt, why'd you stop?"Gohan asked. He looked at his little brother to find that he was looking up at a tree. Gohan followed his gaze and saw what exactly the young boy was staring at. There, hidden by lush green leaves, was a small bird's nest. Gohan frowned, knowing this would only lead to trouble.

"Goten, let's keep walk—" but before he could finish, Goten had already shot up into the air, and had started flying towards it.

"Goten! Come back here!" Goku shouted. But Goten didn't listen, he only kept flying towards the tall tree with the bird's nest. Gohan looked at his father who shrugged. So they decided to follow Goten to make sure that he didn't cause any trouble. Gohan and Goku shot up into the air and followed the little boy.

"Goten, don't eat it!" Gohan called out, flying faster. Goku laughed and followed his son. They soon arrived and hovered by Goten, who was sitting on s branch, laughing and looking into the bird's nest. Gohan cautiously peered over and looked into the nest, and smiled when he saw what it was. 2 baby birds chirping happily and hopping about. One chirped and looked at Goten, making him giggle. Goku soon peered over the nest, and chuckled to himself when he saw the sight. Goten reached his arm over in an attempt to hold one, but Goku touched his arm, basically telling him not to. Goten looked up at his dad confused.

"I would try not to touch them if I were you, kiddo. They're newborns, and if the mommy bird catches you, then she's sure to get mad. Right, Gohan?" Goku asked. He got no response. Goku turned to look at his eldest son, who was staring at something in the distance, wide eyed. Goku followed his gaze, wondering why he looked so terrified. He saw what Gohan was staring at, and his eyes went wide as well. Goten giggled at the playful birds, then turned to his big brother and his dad, who were paralyzed in fear.

"Daddy? Gohan?" Goten asked, confused. Gohan managed to lift a shaky finger and point out towards the distance. Soon, all 3 Son boys were terrified.

There, in the distance, was a _very_ angry bird, flying towards them at high speed, chirping it's head off. Goten screamed, and Goku quickly covered his mouth.

"No noise, or sudden movements…" he whispered. They watched in fear as the bird flew closer, talons out, in no plan to stop.

"FORGET THAT, I'M OUTTA HERE!" Gohan yelled, panicking as he flew away. Goten screamed as the bird was almost there, and both him and his father jumped out of the way and followed Gohan, running for their lives. The "mama bird" as Goten would call it, continued chirping its head off, chasing after the terrified boys. Goku, and Goten, then began to fly up, leaving poor Gohan yelling for his life and running, being chased.

"DON'T HURT ME! HURT THE BOY! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!" he shouted.

"Hey!" Goten cried out, offended. Soon, Gohan flew up and out of sight of the angry bird, in an attempt to catch his breath. The bird soon calmed down and left him alone, returning to the nest. The boys emerged from their hiding spots panting heavily.

"Well that was a close one!" Goten said cheerily. Goku and Gohan then glared at him. "What?" he asked.

"Your…fault…" Gohan managed to say in between breaths. He was still trying to recover from being chased so fiercely.

"Oh well, I guess we can just go home then!" Goku happily replied. He was waiting for an answer from Gohan, who was staring in to space, eyes wide.

"Uh, Gohan, what's wrong?" he asked wearily. Gohan slowly turned to his father.

"We accidentally left our fish all the way back at the lake." Gohan replied, shocked. Goten's eyes grew wide and Goku slapped a palm to his forehead. This was going to be a long trip back…

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this! I'm predicting that this is the second to last chapter, so, you guessed it kiddies, next chapter is the finale! Stay tuned, for the last chapter will definitely be coming soon! **


	10. Chapter 10

The Boys Go Fishing

**Author's Note: I shall save my goodbyes for the author's note at the end of the chapter. And for those of you who are unaware, this is the last chapter of The Boys Go Fishing. **

"Goten, get off of my leg!" Goku exclaimed.

"NO! DADDY, PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME WALK ALL THE WAY BACK THERE, I'M TIRED AND HUNGRY AND I WANNA GO HOME!" Goten cried out. He was currently holding onto his father's leg begging for him to let him stay while Goku and Gohan left to retrieve the fish. Gohan sighed and Goku continued to try and shake him off.

"Here, dad." Gohan said. He soon began to try and pry his little brother of of his dad's leg, as Goku struggled to get out of the little boy's iron grip.

"Goten, don't be stubborn! We'll be there and back before you know it!" Goku tried to say cheerily, well, that is until his stomach growled, which made Goten wail even louder. Gohan sighed and brought out his backpack, making Goten stop his crying to try and see what his big brother was up to. The saiyan teen glanced at his younger brother who was waiting eagerly, sighed, and pulled out a granola bar. Goten. Went. Wild.

The hungry boy tackled his older brother to the ground, screaming his head off and grabbing at the granola bar. Gohan threw Goten off of him and stood back up, brushing the dirt off his clothes. Goku stood near him, his mouth watering. Gohan sighed, broke the granola bar in half and tossed the 2 pieces to his dad and little brother. Goku jumped up and snatched the granola bar while Goten let it hit the ground, and then went barreling towards it. The halves were gone in 10 seconds flat. Gohan's stomach rumbled as he sighed and led the way back to the lake, occasionally looking longingly at the granola bar wrapper in Goten's small but powerful hands.

They soon made it back to to the lake, after much walking, and complaining from Goku and Goten, the three boys finally made it back to the lake. But the sight they saw when they got there broke poor little Goten's heart. At the large pile of the fish that they caught, was now only carcasses of fish that were being picked at savagely by hungry birds. Goten screamed and ran towards the fish, spooking the birds and effectively making them fly away. The little boy looked dejectedly at the torn apart fish. Goku walked up to him and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, grinning.

"Well, Goten, looks like we get to have more fun with the fishies!" Goten grinned at his father's words, and they all dived in to catch their dinner. Again.

About a couple hours later, they all emerged from the lake with large fishes in their hands, and started making their way back to the Son house, where an impatient Chichi was waiting.

* * *

><p>"Where are those boys?" she muttered angrily to herself, frantically cleaning the kitchen in an effort to calm her nerves. "It's getting dark out, and they should've been back by now! I swear, if they don't arrive in the next 10 seconds I'll-" but her ranting was cut short by a series of loud pounding noises at the door, and then what sounded like a strong set of hands knocking at the door 3 times. She sighed in relief, and ran to the front door, her frying pan in tow. Chichi ripped open the door to find none other than Vegeta and Trunks standing there, Vegeta scowling and Trunks standing in front of him, looking at Chichi nervously.<p>

"Trunks? Vegeta? What are you two doing here?" she asked.

"Uh, well, we-"

"The boy and I were walking on the trail back from that blasted lake, and we found some broken fishing rods with stickers on them saying 'SON PROPERTY'. Trunks wanted an excuse to see the annoying little one and I assumed that this would probably get Kakkarot into trouble. So here." Vegeta said as held out the broken fishing rods in his hands. Chichi glared and took the fishing poles. Then proceeded to whack Vegeta over the head with her frying pan.

"What the hell was that for, you insufferable shrew?" BAM. Another hit. Vegeta scowled and rubbed his head.

"IT WAS FOR SPEAKING TO ME SO RUDELY!" Chichi shouted while slamming the door on them. She then looked down at the broken fishing rods that she had given to the boys to use, and sat down. Oh, she could not _wait _for them to get home.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, there was another, more cheerful knocking at the door, and Chichi sighed. She went to open the door, holding her frying pan skillfully in one hand. There in the doorway stood her husband and two sons.<p>

"Hey Chi!" Goku greeted her, a little nervously.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" she shouted. They all cringed and Goten and Goku looked over to Gohan.

"What are you looking at me, for?" he whispered.

"You had a plan about getting us out of the situation with the fishing rods, right?" Goku whispered back, avoiding Chichi's glare.

"Oh yeah…I just planned on winging it." He said casually. Goku and Goten fell over, anime style. After getting them back on their feet, Chichi smiled sweetly. A little _too_ sweetly. The boys grew instantly nervous.

"Common in, and bring all of that fish! I'll be sure to cook you guys a big dinner!" She said cheerfully. Again, a little _too_ cheerfully. But, at the mention of food, all nervousness was swept from the boys' mind as they rejoiced in the promise of food.

A few hours later, after all the of the food had been eaten, the boys sat at the table with full stomachs. That's when Chichi walked in, a fixed smile on her face.

"So, would anyone like to explain what happened here?" she asked, the broken fishing rods in her hand for them all to see, her smile turned into a scowl. They all looked nervously at each other, and Goku and Gohan did the first thing they thought of. They blamed Goten.

"GOTEN'S FAULT!" They shouted out at the same time. Goten began to cry, and all hell broke loose. Finally, after a few hits to the head, they all quieted down with Goten sniffling softly.

"Now, since none of you have proof, you're all punished."

"WHAT?" they shouted in unison.

"That's right, you heard me. I mean, common boys! I send you to do one simple thing with one simple tool and you end up breaking it! I asked you to fish with these fishing poles so you would look civilized in front of all of those people!" Chichi lectured. "I mean, what did you do, scare them all off?" They all chuckled nervously.

"Well…" Goku began, but Chichi cut him off.

"No interruptions! Now, Goku, your punishment, no training with Vegeta for a week, and no dinner tomorrow. Goten, no candy, playing with Trunks for a week, or dinner tomorrow. Gohan, no reading for fun, seeing Videl for a week, and no dinner tomorrow." They all groaned, and Goten was on the verge of crying again.

"This fishing trip turned out to be horrible…" Gohan muttered.

"Yeah…" Goten agreed.

"Well…at least we got to see Vegeta yell at fish…" Goku said, a smile playing at his lips. And they all burst out laughing. Chichi smiled despite everything and watched them joke around with each other as a family. Yeah, she was right about sending them on their fishing trip. Sure, it didn't end too well for the boys, but…

At least it brought them all together, as men of the Son household.

And Chichi couldn't be happier at the sight.

_THE END_

**Author's Note: Well, it's over. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed my story, I couldn't have finished it without your support! Wow, my first complete chapter story. This feels amazing! Again, thank you to everyone, and for the last time on this story…read and review! :D**


End file.
